


Undercover

by haruka



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-18
Updated: 2007-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk's take on events thus far ....</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Undercover (Death Note)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Everyone was keeping secrets from everyone else, while at the same time trying to appear otherwise.

It was wonderful fun.

Ryuk knew that he kept as many secrets as anyone else, but there was no fun to be had in revealing all the secrets of the Death Note at once, or even at all. Shinigami weren’t required to, and it was far more interesting to watch the humans try to unravel it for themselves. At least while he was holding back some information, Yagami Light was aware he was doing it.

Light’s secret was the one everyone wanted to know, and try as he might to avoid being found out as Kira, he kept coming closer to losing to L, the genius detective. Ryuk could tell Light wasn’t ready to give up, though. His dream of ruling over a world where he was the ultimate judge of good and evil was too deeply ingrained now. He would see it through or die trying. As a Shinigami, Ryuk knew exactly when that time of death would be, and he wasn’t telling.

The secret that was L was the only one suited to oppose Light. Ryuk knew the reclusive teenager’s real name; he could see it above his head, along with his life span. However, L was such an eccentric character, even Ryuk couldn’t tell how much of him was genuine and how much was an act to throw people off. No one could really like sugar THAT much, could they?

Well, considering how he himself felt about apples, maybe he shouldn’t talk.

It seemed the closest one to an ‘open book’ involved in this case was Light’s father, Yagami Soichiro, the leader of the Kira investigation team. A good cop, a good family man – a good man in general. For the sake of justice, even though it had to be killing him inside, he accepted his son as a possible suspect. Yet, he had even shown honest concern for L, the one who doggedly pursued Light, believing him to be guilty. Soichiro was a good man indeed, Ryuk decided, but even he wasn’t totally forthcoming with all information. After all, he kept L’s hidden cameras in his house a secret from his family, in hopes that Light would be cleared.

Ryuk chuckled to himself. Maybe in a situation as complex as the Kira case, no human could be completely honest with those around him. And if they were, they wouldn’t be half as entertaining to observe.

\--

(Word prompt – Open)

(2007)

Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba/Takeshi Obata

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
